


New York Holiday Spirit

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Finally getting some down time to spend together and what's more beautiful than New York City this time of year!
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	New York Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not know these two women personally and just write what I feel. I experienced a rather similar event a few years ago with my wife when we took a trip to NYC during the week of Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoy!!

“I always forget how terrible it is shopping this close to Christmas,” Christen says as her and Tobin make their way out of the M&M store in Times Square.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tobin says with a smile as she links their arms together.

“It was literally shoulder to shoulder and a single file line the whole way around the store,” Christen continues, thankful for the cold, crisp air that she can use as a reason for the sudden flush she feels on her cheeks.

They’d decided to spend a week in New York City, the first week where both of them didn’t have any special appearances or work things to worry about. Unfortunately for them, it also happened to be the week of Thanksgiving.

“You need to loosen up a little Chris,” Tobin says, still smiling as they make their way through the crowded sidewalk.

“I’m plenty loose enough,” Christen says and immediately regrets it when she sees Tobin’s smile grow. “Shut up,” she mutters, “you know what I mean.”

Tobin chuckles but nods, “I do, but it’s the holidays Chris, and we’re in New York City. It’s beautiful here.”

“It is,” Christen says though she doesn’t look around them as they walk, something that Tobin notices.

“I’ll tell you what,” Tobin says pulling Christen down a side street. The sun was just going down and lights from the street had caught her attention. “If I can’t get you in the holiday spirit before we get back to the hotel, we can spend the rest of the week in the room and I won’t argue.”

“Tobin it’s freezing out,” Christen says but doesn’t fight as Tobin pulls her down the street.

“You’re from California,” Tobin says giving her a skeptical look, “you’re always cold.”

Christen just rolls her eyes and continues to follow Tobin until she sees what she guesses is their destination.

“Radio City Music Hall?” Christen asks skeptically.

“Trust me,” Tobin says with a smile that Christen can’t argue with. In truth, she rarely ever can say no to Tobin.

They’d been so busy lately that it felt like finding so much as five minutes for just the two of them would never happen again. Not that she regretted any of it. Starting their business with their friends, traveling as an ambassador to other countries and speaking at events, it was like she was getting everything she could have hoped for.

This year still felt like a dream to her and she still wasn’t sure that it hadn’t been. Winning the World Cup had set them up to use their platform to reach people, not just nationally but internationally as well. She felt like she was finally able to be out there making the changes that would matter to the world.

What had made it all the better was that she’d been able to do it all with Tobin at her side. Nothing in the world mattered as much to her as the woman walking beside her now, not that Christen had worked up the courage to tell her that.

They walk a bit farther and Christen has to admit that the sight was worth the walk in the cold.

Every tree in the small park next to Radio City Music Hall is lit up with every color light possible, some twinkling white, others staying solid colors. People walked through the park, most of them cuddled together with whoever they had come with, though Christen did notice a small family with two young children exploring the park. The light of excitement in the children’s eyes was so bright that Chris was certain she could see it from where she and Tobin stood.

Christen could almost see it, her and Tobin, a few years from now, walking through this same park, holding the hands of their own little one. Tobin would of course pick them up, probably letting them ride on her shoulders so they could be closer to the lights. Christen won’t even put it past Tobin to try and climb one, just to make her laugh.

“So, what do you think?” Tobin asks, breaking into Christen’s daydream.

“It’s really beautiful,” Christen says, blinking as the daydream fades away and is replaced with the smiling face of her best friend.

“I think this is why so many people don’t like holidays anymore,” Tobin says as they start walking into the small park. “They get all tangles up in shopping and getting the best deal and the huge crowds. No body takes time to enjoy little things anymore.”

“Kind like how we’ve been going non-stop since France?” Christen says with a sigh.

“Right,” Tobin nods, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been amazing, and I wouldn’t trade any of it. I’m just really glad we have some time right now just you and me.”

“I wouldn’t have made it through any of it without you,” Christen says honestly.

“Nah, you’re awesome all on your own,” Tobin shakes her head slightly. “I just keep you on your toes.”

“You most definitely do that,” Christen agrees with a nod. She laces her arm through Tobin’s and rest her head on the other’s shoulder as they continue to walk, passing the small family as they do.

“Have you ever thought about kids?” Tobin asks out of the blue, stopping Christen in her tracks.

“What?” Christen manages to answer, looking at Tobin in surprise.

“Kids,” Tobin says with a shrug, “We’ve spent a lot of time around kids lately and I was just wondering, if you’ve ever thought about having kids.”

“Um, I don’t know,” Christen admits. “I guess I’ve kept myself too busy to think about it,” it’s not entirely a lie, she has been keeping herself busy of late.

“I get it,” Tobin nods, “it’s kind of like getting married, it wasn’t something I had thought about until more recently.”

“You’ve thought about getting married?” Christen asks, half afraid to hear the answer.

“A little,” Tobin answers with another shrug. “With the right person, it could be something really good.”

 _The right person_ , Christen thinks to herself. “True,” is what she says as they start walking again.

Tobin doesn’t say anything after that and they walk in silence for a bit longer.

When they reach the edge of the little park Tobin stops and looks around.

With a nod and a smile she says, “I’m going to climb this one.”

“Tobin, no,” Christen says, trying to show a serious face.

“It’ll be great,” Tobin says and proceeds to shimmy up the tree about half way. When she finds a branch she likes she leans against it, letting it support her weight as she lets her arms hang down, still smiling.

“You’re ridiculous,” Christen says, attempting to keep a straight face and failing.

“You’ve heard of Elf on the Shelf right?” Tobin asks pushing herself upright and leaning against the trunk of the tree. “Time for Tobin in a tree,” she says with that cocky smile that drives Christen absolutely crazy.

“Oh my god,” Christen laughs, “you’ve lost your mind.” But Christen can’t stop laughing.

She’s still laughing a moment later when Tobin finally climbs back down from the tree and they start walking back towards their hotel.

“Why would I need to think about having kids when I have you to look after?” Christen asks with another chuckle.

“That’s just it,” Tobin says, voice excited, “imagine how much more fun we’d have with a kid. Then I would have a reason for doing all that crazy stuff, other than just to make you smile.”

“A mini you running around,” Christen says with another laugh, “now that’s scary. I’d spend all day getting you two out of trees.”

“But it’d be fun,” Tobin says with a grin.

“Yea,” Christen nods, her face warm at the thought of Tobin with a child, “it would be.”


End file.
